ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Real Steal
Real Steal 'is the thirtieth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars and the tenth episode in the second season. 'Plot At midnight in Bellwood, everything is safe and sound, with not a care in the world. However, not too far away, a loud rambling is going on. This is revealed to be robots fighting each other to the death, with their respective creators controlling them at will. One man, who is revealed to be Fistrick, seems to be winning the majority of the fight, as his robot is performing clean, but ruthless fighting manuevers. After Fistrick's robot slams his opponent for the three count, the crowd goes wild. Meanwhile, a man with a robotic appearance is watching Fistrick bask in glory, but he states silently that he may have won the battle, but he is far from winning the war. The man then laughs and walks out of the door to his office, seeing the carnage. When Fistrick goes into his autoshop later on, the man appears, with Fistrick wanting to know what he wants. Revealing his name as Mr. Kankisha, he states that he is the boss of Universal Devices Incorporated, and the commissioner of the company that Fistrick uses his robots to fight in. Excited, Fistrick shakes Kankisha's hand, saying that the business he runs is incredible. He agrees and says that he will let Fistrick in on a little deal; that with every fight that he wins, Kankisha will receive 20 percent of the profits. Fistrick is skeptical at first, but says that he will join in on the deal. Kankisha leaves and replies that he will see Fistrick (and his robots) in the ring soon. They both say bye, but Kankisha once again makes it clear to himself that Fistrick has seen the rest, but not the best. On another night, Fistrick's robot is ready to fight, along with his opponent, the Manic. The bell rings, and the two robots begin to battle. Manic tries to use saws from his arms to cut apart Fistrick's robot, but the weapons just give it minor scratches. Fistrick then orders his robot to go with the flow. Taking this in the worst and strangest of ways, the robot constantly jabs Manic, and gives him a set of knee blows to the gut. After that, Manic does not seem to be doing well, with his creator in deep disappointment. Smiling, Fistrick makes his robot perform his most dangerous move, the Catapult of Chaos. The robot bounces off the ropes and crashes right into Manic, making him power down. Fistrick's robot then goes for the three count, and Fistrick wins once again. Mr. Kankisha shows up after the match to collect his money, and Fistrick gives him 500,000 dollars, half of his million dollar winnings for the match. Kankisha looks at the money as if it is solid gold, and waves to Fistrick, happy about the cash. Meanwhile, Ben and Cooper are watching TV, and they see an advertisement for the robot wrestling shows. Ben says that he thinks that it is awesome after watching, and suggests that Cooper signs up. Cooper gladly agrees, and believes that he can make a true test of his abilities with robotics. They then drive in Cooper's car, ready to head to the stadium. In the night once more, a robotic announcer makes a promise that there will be an exciting show, as the champion, Fistrick, will be facing his final and most dangerous opponent, named Crime and Punishment. Ben is shocked at the name that he heard, and wondered if he was up to no good. Cooper assures Ben that he is just in the competition, and Ben decides to watch closely. Fistrick is polishing his robot, and gets ready for the fight. However, his opponent reaches the ring, but it is not Crime and Punishment. Instead, it is Mr. Kankisha in a larger, more powerful form. Fistrick wants to know what is going on, and Kankisha says that he has not faced his worst opponent yet. He then punches Fistrick's robot, shutting him down. Angry, Fistrick uses his electric-insulated boots to viciously kick Kankisha, but he is absorbing all of the offense. He then grabs Fistrick by the neck and throws him to the floor, telling him to get up and fight like a man. Ben sees this and transforms into AmpFibian, ready to save Fistrick. He goes to the ring, but security robots guard Kankisha. To solve the problem, AmpFibian goes through the robots, overloading their circuitry and making them explode. Kankisha is still fighting Fistrick, and seems to be winning. Suddenly, Fistrick gets an idea and calls out to Ben, saying to transform into his Cerebrocrustacean form. He agrees and transforms into Brainstorm, shocking Kankisha with electricity bolts. But as Kankisha rises, Brainstorm prepares to fight fire with fire. He uses a mental blueprint to quickly create a robot, and this robot towers over Kankisha. Brainstorm's robot then smashes Kankisha around, and weakened, Kankisha tries to escape. Fistrick then jumps in and overloads Kankisha's robotic circuitry, causing his body to die out. Ben then reverts and jumps out of the robot, with Cooper saying that the fight was phenomenal. Cooper tells Fistrick to join the team against the resistance, and high-fives Ben and Cooper, signifying his allegiance. Major Events *Brainstorm makes his The Omniwars debut. *Mr. Kankisha makes his debut. *Fistrick joins the resistance. 'Characters' *Fistrick (main character of this episode) *Ben Tennyson *Cooper Daniels 'Villains' *Mr. Kankisha (first appearance) 'Aliens Used' *AmpFibian *Brainstorm (first re-appearance) 'Trivia' *The title and story is a reference to the 2011 movie, Real Steel. * * Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2